The World is broken
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: The Doctor has to cancel a trip with Donna Noble because he received a call from Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

"No sugars please, thank you" said The Doctor to a blond woman seating in front of him in the living room. This woman was Sylvia Noble mother of his best friend Donna. Their relation was quite cold and he was always trying to be as polite and as kind as possible with her. Why did she hate him? He didn't know and maybe he never will. His friend was Donna not her.

"Good morning! One with milk, please" said Donna entering in the room and smiling to her friend the Doctor. She nearly didn't look at her mother. She sat next to her friend.

"Hi, How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine thanks" looking at The Doctor.

"Excuse me, I have forgotten something in the kitchen" said Sylvia leaving them alone.

Once they were alone.

"Sorry Donna but I need to go away; I can't stay more than two days with your mother. I do my best to be nice with her but I really can't. Sorry to say that, I know it's your mother but I really don't like the way she looks at me every time she talks to me as if I was something strange."

"You are something strange, you're an alien"

"Yes I know I'm an alien but is it necessary to look at me the way she does each time she is with me? No! I can understand she did it the first time but now, no. So please Donna, I really need to go. If you don't want to come with me I won't be angry."

"And we go where I want?"

"Where you want!"

"Sure?"

"Yes, Donna, where you want!"

"Let me think! You really said where I want?"

"Stop it !" said The Doctor

"Ohhh Ok Ok. The Time Lord is getting angry!"

"Well are you ready?"

"Yes but I still haven't decide where I wanted to go"

"Already talking of another trip?" said Donna's mother

"Yes, but we don't know where to go. Well Donna doesn't know where to go"

"And why you don't surprise her, Doctor? You should already know what my daughter likes; She has been travelling with you for a year now. She has spent more time with you than with me."

The Doctor looked at Donna .

"Well of course I can surprise her and I know what Donna likes. I can say I know more your daughter than you. You know, Sylvia, I think you sometime forget how important and how great your daughter is. One day, you will be aware of that. I can tell you ". She didn't answer

Donna who had left her mother with the Doctor came back and saw that they have been arguing. She didn't ask.

"I'm ready!"

"Great, let's go then! Mrs Noble, good bye. Don't worry. Your daughter is safe and sound with me"

They left Donna's mother and entered in the TARDIS

"Oufffff, I couldn't have stayed one minute more with her. She is tiring. Sorry to say that."

"She's my mother but yes you're right! I'm happy to leave her. Well where do we go?"

They entered inside the TARDIS and The Doctor went white. In the screen two words well know by him and followed by others were written: Bad Wolf : The World is broken

"Donna, I'm sorry, We must change our plan"

"Doctor, are you well?"

"Yes, well, no, well I don't know now how I am. Scared and lost. Sorry!"

"Are you going to tell me what's happening or no?"

"Rose"

"Rose?"

"Yes Rose"

"Rose, your friend Rose?"

"Yes, my friend Rose"

"And what's the matter with her?"

"She needs me. Sorry if you don't understand that." he said quite with a angry voice.

Donna didn't reply and leave him alone. She knows how the Doctor loved Rose. She went to spend the rest of the trip at the swimming pool…

"Donna?" screamed the Doctor. She heard him but she didn't answer. She was hurt because of him. He called her again and again. She kept in no answering. He then came and looked at her. "Donna, I'm so sorry. Really. Please stop being angry with me. Donna?"

"You hurt me, you know?"

"I know and I said sorry"

"Oh great, you just said sorry. You know what. I really don't know what happened with Rose but each time her name is mentioned it seems like the entire universe is falling."

"And now it's what's happening. And you want to know who Rose really is? I will tell you. Rose is more than my friend, Rose is my great love, the greatest love of my life, I love her more than you can imagine and I can't be with her"

"Sorry. And why you can't with her?" asked Donna

"Because she's dead. She leaves in a parallel world"

"How did she managed to get in touch with you if she is dead ?"

" She is alive in the parallel world where she was sent. Never heard of what happened in the Canary wharf? ?"

"No, why?"

"The cybermen and the daleks?"

"No, why?"

"A lot of people die and some of them were sent to a parallel world and save their life. Rose is one of them."

"And why you... well why is she calling you now?"

"I don't know but I need to go and see her. She is advising me of something important."

"What did she say?"

"She just said, The World is broken!"

"Well, she's not wrong saying that. Look all the wars everywhere in the world, all the people dying and starving."

"Yes Donna, I know, but Rose is talking about a world who is much more than ours."

This time Rose appeared in the Screen: Doctor?

The TARDIS was travelling as fast as it could and finally arrived in Norway. He just went outside and Rose was here. He kissed her and hold her. He was happy to see her again.

"Rose Tyler, Donna Noble" doing the presentation.

"Hi Donna, so you travel now with the Doctor?"

"Yes, like you"

"Ehh you will have all the time to talk about how great is to travel with me. Rose what's happening?"

"The world is broken"

"Yes I received the message. But why?"

"Gallifrey is back"

"What?"

"I said Gallifrey is back"

"Are you sure of what you are saying?"

"I am"

"It's not possible. Gallifrey was destroyed during the time war."

"No, because we have been receiving messages in Torchwood everyday for a week saying Gallifrey is back."

"Rose, it's not possible. Gallifrey can't comeback"

"Doctor, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"So if you love me why you don't belive me?"

"Sorry Rose but I destroyed Gallifrey. That's why I know it can't come back."

"And if you had not destroyed it? If Gallifrey was really back?"

"Then the world is really broken"

"Why?"asked Donna

"Because if Gallifrey is back, a complete armada of Daleks is back too. And this is worst than you can ever think. This is the end of the universe. This one, the parallel one and all of them. It's just the void. "

"And what can we do?"

The doctor looked at Rose and Donna and didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor kept staring to nowhere for a moment. Meanwhile Donna and Rose had started to chat together like two old friends.

"I think it's better to go in the TARDIS. Rose sorry I didn't ask. How are your parents and Mickey?"

"My parents on holidays, thanks God they don't know what's happening. Mickey, I don't know. We are just friends now."

"I see, well, all in the TARDIS. At least we will be safer inside during the night."

"I have missed so much to be inside this blue box."

"I have missed to travel with you" said the Doctor looking at Rose.

"See you later" said Donna leaving them

The Doctor whispered to her : "Thank you!"

"Take care and careful with what you do. She is young"

He smiled and went back with Rose. Donna was already walking to her room.

"Rose?"

"Doctor?"

"Come closer"

She came and the doctor took her hand and started to kiss it. He didn't care of the advice Donna had just given to him. He went with Rose to some place in the TARDIS far away from Donna and closed the door.

"That's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"I love it. You didn't show it to me when I was travelling with you. "

"Because things were different as they are now. And many more things you still don't know"

"Why are they different?"

"I haven't forgot what you told me on this same beach. It's stuck in my head for ever."

"And I'm still wanting to know what you should have answered me"

"I will, don't worry, but not yet! Give me time. "

They were standing together on the bed and stars appeared in the roof of the room

"That's beautiful. I didn't know the TARDIS have fake roof with stars in it"

"it's not the roof it's the real sky. I have opened it. "

"Where are we?"

"Still on the beach"

"And why we don't go outside then"

"Rose, it's not safe outside."

"And you think we are safer inside"

"Yes because the TARDIS protect us. She's got an invisible screen of protection around it."

"She?"

"Yes, why?"

"You talk about it as if she was a woman"

"Well I have shared so many things with this blue box that I have finished to consider it a friend. "

"Oh! Doctor, are you conscious of what I told you before, about the message I sent to you?"

"Yes I am. Why? Why you don't trust me?"

"It's not I don't trust you, it's just I want to know what you are thinking now."

"I'm thinking of you. Is it bad?"

"No. It isn't. Good night!" She got inside the bed. She wanted him now but at the same time she didn't know why he was acting as nothing wrong was ready to happen. The Doctor left her and went to the main room of the TARDIS. He wanted to spend the night with her but he didn't know what to do. He was well aware that something bad was going to happen but he knew also that he might not see Rose anymore. He went back and get inside the bed with her.

"Rose?"

"Yes, what?"

"shhhh"

He kissed her on the neck and got down and kissed all her back. Rose was breathing deeply. He put his arm around her waist and with the other one he started to touch her breast and he kept kissing her. Then his fingers were moving between her legs and she started to moan. He forgot everything. Donna, the time lords, the daleks, the cybermen, Gallifrey. He also forgot the place, the day and the time. He just care of Rose, his Rose, his first friend, his great love. He was now with her and she was with him and she too forgot everything, her family, her life, the parallel universe, the rest of the world. She let the Doctor loved her. She has been waiting for that since the day she was sent to the parallel universe, this parallel universe she hated so much because she was not with the Doctor, her Doctor, her friend, the one with whom she had shared so many things and she had fight against so many enemies. This was her night, his night, their night and nobody will spoil it…

"Good morning!"

"Hi Rose!"

"Thank you for the night!"

"Great ok" said the Doctor in a distant voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I'm scared and I don't want to lose you. Neither you, nor Donna. And I don't know what I can face outside the TARDIS now. I feel I'm nothing now. I'm sorry Rose but as I have already told you, I'm frightened."

"You're the Doctor, you're a time lord. You're the most amazing man I know. And I'm sure you will find something to save us."

"I wish I had something to save us but I haven't."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure you have! Just think a little bit"

"No I haven't. By the way, thank you for the silly!"

"Sorry"

"That's ok! I think we should go to see Donna. I hear some noise."

"Rose, I love you"

"I know you love me!"

"Oh God, I love Donna too but I'm not in love with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Not enough for you what happened last night? What else I have to do? Rose I'm in love with you. And you know what? I'm scared. And why am I scared? I don't know. I don't even dare to ask and find an answer. And you know why? "

"No, I don't and I really don't want to know because I'm going to feel scared too, now"

"You've got your answer, haven't you?"

"Yes"

They left the room and got into the kitchen where Donna was already preparing the breakfast. She didn't need to ask how they had spent the night. She already knew. After having breakfast they got ready to spend the day in the parallel world. It was the only solution the Doctor had found to stop all this disaster. That was quite dangerous but he had no choice. While Rose was getting ready...

"Are you insane?"

"Sorry?"

"I know, you have spent the night with her. You are completely mad."

"Sorry Donna but I haven't done anything wrong. she wanted, I wanted, we both wanted. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? You don't see. I must draw it? Really, you are wonderful but you are also silly"

"Thank you. It seems you like to call me silly all of you. I should make a list. Sarah Jane also called me silly."

"Maybe because she cared for you. Have you thought that you live both in a different world? "

" Yes I have. And I don't regret a single second of what happened last night and if I can do it again, I will do it. Be sure of that Donna. "

"You really love her ?"

"Yes I do ! And now if you don't mind…"

Rose arrived and they went to the main room of the TARDIS. Before going outside and to the parallel world, The Doctor tried to establish contact with Torchwood.

"Hello!"

"Doctor, Great to see you!"

"No time for presentations."

"You know you might not be able to come back to the other world."

"I know. I am ready to take the risk."

"You are not traveling alone. Remember."

"Yes yes, I know. Donna?"

"I come with you."

"Are you sure'"

"Yes I am"

"Ok then! Welcome to the parallel world."

The TARDIS started to move quickly and to be attracted by an invisible force with Rose, Donna and the Doctor inside it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor holding the hand of Rose and followed by Donna went outside the TARDIS.

"Welcome to Torchwood! I'm Gwen Cooper. Captain Jack will be there in a moment. Thank you for coming"

"Yes yes ok, well, but we don't have time. We really don't. So tell me everything you know now."

"We don't know much in fact. We have intercepted some message coming from Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey had been destroyed. I have already told Rose about that."

"Are you sure of that Doctor?"

"Yes I am because it was me who destroyed it and all the people who were living in it. I know it's not a thing I can be proud of it but it was do it or give all your people to a race you hate with all your strengths. "

"And do you regret?"

"Everyday but it was the best probably. I don't know."

"And if something happened and in fact Gallifrey wasn't destroyed as you thought but somewhere waiting the moment?"

"The moment to?"

"To comeback"

"Well show me then the messages you said are coming from my planet if it's my planet."

They went to another room full of computers, screens, maps of the entire universe.

"Listen and watch!"

He held really tight the hand of Rose looked at her and listened to the message and watched the only image coming through.

"Rose"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you yesterday. I'm really sorry."

"That's ok but we don't have time for excuses."…

"Doctor!"

"Hi Jack!"

"So? Is it or no Gallifrey?"

"It's Gallifrey!"

"Well and what's wrong? You should be happy, no?"

"I would if something else was not coming with it."

"What thing?"

"The Daleks!"

"Sorry but I don't understand."

"You remember the first torchwood when the canary wharf disaster?"

"Yes . Why?"

"It's easy. Gallifrey , as far as I can tell listening to the messages, has been crossing all the universe and arrived to the one next to where we are now. You probably don't know but we are surrounded by daleks , the daleks I sent to the parallel universe, Rose knows what I'm talking about as I saw her being sent to it too, and now they are quite quiet because they don't know I'm here and that Gallifrey and the Time Lords are back."

"Ok. And?"

"Well if the Daleks know that Gallifrey they thought was destroyed is coming back and I am here too, they will do all they have in their power not only to destroy all the time lord starting from the one they consider their biggest enemy, myself, but also all the people having a relation far o close with me. And I don't want it. You understand why I don't want Gallifrey to be back. If it's back, it's the end of everything."

"But we are ready to fight and to help"

"Against the Daleks?"

"Yes we are!"

"Ok, then, show me what you have to fight against them."

Suddenly in the screens in big letters: EXTERMINATE, with each letter of the word in a screen. And a voice repeating it every second.

The Doctor looked at Rose and looked at Donna and at Gwen and Jack.

"It's the end! I'm sorry"

"And what can we do?"

"Nothing. Just wait the end. That's all we can do. I'm really sorry."

"Doctor, I'm sure you can do something. You're a time lord."

"Donna, you're amazing, always trying to help but this time it won't work. I'm sorry because I have embarked you in a dangerous mission and you will probably die because of me. "

"Don't be silly, I have seen you doing things so amazing, so huge that I'm sure you will find something to save us all."

"I wish I have something. Really! Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone for a moment with Rose. If there are my last minutes of life I want to spend them with her."

"Doctor, no! Oh God, Jack please go and talk to him" said Rose Tyler.

The captain of Torchwood managed to get the Doctor to another room. Donna came to talk to Rose. "You are amazing and you have a good head on your shoulders. What's happening to the Doctor?"

"He is scared. That's all. And before you asked for yesterday because obviously you know, I did it because I wanted, he wanted and we both wanted. And if we escape from that, I'm sure we will because he will find something, I will do it again and again. Be sure of that Donna. But now, I know it's not time for that. It's time to be ready and to fight. So, Donna, Are you ready to fight with me and to die for the human race in this world and all the other worlds?"

"I am!"

"So let go and talk to the Doctor and we will show him what two women can do. I love him but he is sometimes really childish like now."

"Rose, he loves you, maybe that's why he is acting this way."

"Anyway, Donna and Rose are going to save the world together! No Doctor, no Torchwood!"

A moment later Jack and the Doctor were back.

"I'm ready to fight, I'm ready to save the world! Nobody will avoid me to do it. Rose, my love, Donna, you will both be proud of me. Are you ready too?"

Donna and Rose looking to each other quite surprised by the Doctor "We are ready!"

Donna got close to Jack : "What did you do?"

"I just told him, he just has to be a time lord, if he wanted he had enough resources to fight and to win. And He is not alone. He has all of us. Torchwood has the people and the weapons for."

"Ehh stop talking about me, I know you are, move and get ready! Now!"

They all looked at him. The Doctor, the last of the time lord as he was known was back, prepared for the battle.

"Sorry Rose, but you don't come with me, you want to help, I'm glad and I thank you but you stay with Donna. Donna take care of her."

"Doctor, no, I come with you."

"Rose, no, I lost you last time in Canary Wharf, I won't lose you a second time. So you do as I say. You stay with Donna."

"And If it's the last time I see you."

"Don't forget last night. I love you. Now I have to go. Donna, I love you too"

"Doctor, take care!"

He was ready to leave when he came back and kissed Rose.

"Rose, one last thing, I'm proud of you."

She didn't have time to reply, he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, tell me, how are you gonna fight against the Daleks?"

"Easy, I will destroy the main matrix of them!"

"You are going to destroy Davros?"

"Nahhh, Davros is the big puppet of the matrix. He is nothing. He just moves the ropes of the Daleks. But someone else tells him what to do."

"But I saw him once giving life to some of them"

"Yes but because the matrix was bringing it to him"

" That's weird. I'm just thinking of that and I'm not really excited"

" Jack, you are always thinking about the same, aren't you?

"Always!" in a laughing voice...

While they were getting ready to fight something appeared in the screen

"Son"

"Mother"said the Doctor looking at Jack who let him alone.

" Long time not seeing you"

"Yes, a very long time, a time who is hidden deep inside my memory somewhere where I don't want to find it"

"You're right son! So many years. But now I'm here."

"Yes, you are, and?

"Son, what's the matter?"

"Nothing mother, I'm just surprised to see you after nearly 400 years, I though you were all dead, I saw Gallifrey burning."

"No my son, Gallifrey didn't burn. It was kept in a fixed point in time and space, in the void, cought between two world."

"But I saw it burnt."

"No it didn't. You will know why one day. But now you have something else to do. You have already saved your family and your planet, now save your other family."

"Which other family? I don't have a family. The only family I have is you and noone else. "

"Yes you have. You are not anymore the last of the Time lords?"

"What do you mean?"

"Another one is on his way or on her way. Your child."

"My child?"

"Yes, your child. The one you are goind to have with Rose"

"Oh God, Rose is..."

"Yes my son, she is. So you have to fight more than ever now. For her and for your child."

"Mother!" but the screen went dark.

He ran to fight, ready to destroy the main matrix of the Daleks, the one who gave them life. Once he was close to the Daleks who were already waiting for him he realised someone had followed him. That was Rose.

"Rose, go away, the baby, take care of the baby. Don't stay here"

"Doctor, it's too late and I'm here, I won't let you down, I'm gonna fight next to you."

"Rose,no, I said, the baby, keep it far away from that."

"Which baby?"

"Our baby. So now leave and let us do what we have to do. Now!" Meanwhile Jack had just arrived to fight with the Doctor.

Rose didn't answer and an enormous light surrounded her

"I'm bad wolf, I can bring life but I can also take it. And now I'm doing both. Doctor, let me, stay away from me now. The Doctor stand next to her.

"Rose, we are going to fight together. Jack, are you ready?"

"I am! I love some fun. That will be absolutely incredible! I'm sure of that!"

"So come on! Now! Stand forward to Rose, don't let her. I have to go and fight on my own.

"What's happening with Rose. Tell me."

"I don't have time. She is expecting a baby"

"She is what? Oh God so you finally"

"Oh Stop, yes! Why you don't call the BBC 1 and you tell them: I have and exclusive. The Doctor and Rose are together and they gonna have a baby."

"Ok ok, sorry! Can I be jealous of Rose now?"

"Stop it now and help me to fight!"

They were surrounded by a complet Dalek fleet. Rose Bad Wolf started to throw light in direction of the matrix. The Matrix was screaming for mercy and all the daleks were doing the same. They were trying to destroy Rose but it was impossible. Rose under Badwolf was indestructible and stronger than she could ever imagine. And now she had also inside of her the strenght and the ADN of a time lord. She looked at the Doctor and Jack and they both understood they had to stay away from her.

"Did you know that about your Rose?"

"No I didn't! She is incredible. I'm really proud of her. I will have to tell her when everything finished if we get out of that."

"We are going to get out of that. I'm sure."

Two women entered

"We will because we are ready to fight too!"

"Donna, I told you to take care of Rose"

"Sorry Doctor, I couldn´t do anything. Where is she?"

"Here, the light in the middle is her!"

"What?"

"Yes, Badwolf!"

"This girl is pure genius!

"Oh yes! She is!"

Rose BadWolf was getting closer and closer to the matrix and the closer she was getting, the force of the matrix was disappearing little by little.

She surrounded it with her arms and all the Daleks together screamed : "Mother!"

"Doctor you are amazing! Not only you are not capable to fight against the Daleks but you send your Rose pregnant with your child to fight."

"Poor Davros! How a so clever and intelligent man finished been more a machine. Tell me? How do you feel? Is it funny to be the puppet of the Daleks? You may have invented them but they don't need you. They can live without you."

"I will destroy you Doctor like you have destroyed my life"

Rose Tyler Badwolf was still surrounding the matrix who finally got destroyed. The armada looked in direction of the Doctor trying to kill him but none of their weapon arms worked. The Matrix was dead, Noone could give them orders anymore. Not even Davros who was standing like a little child in middle of them.

Everything was finished.

"Rose, my love. You scared me so much. But you made me be so proud of you. I love you so much."

"Doctor, what will happened now?"

"The Daleks will die because they don't have anyone to tell them what to do. Little by little their life will come to an end."

"But that's cruel, Doctor!"

"No more than what they wanted to do to us. And I really don't care of them now. I just care for you and the baby now."

"She is..."said Donna who had heard part of the conversation."

"Yes, she is..."

"So I guess you are going to stay in this world. You will abandon me."

"Oh Donna, I will never abandon you, You will hear of me during many years"

"Doctor, can I talk to you alone for a moment"

"Yes tell me Donna but I already know why you want to talk to me. Anyway go on"

"Have you thought of what will happen when Rose and the baby get older while you, you regenerate, you don't age. Please tell me."

"Yes I have, Rose knows about it. We talked so many time of this."

"Yes but you talked about it but now it's different, it really happened."

"Yes and as I said, it happened because she wanted, I wanted and we both wanted. And you know what Donna? That was absolutely beautiful. And I will do my best for this baby. Be sure of that. And now do me a favour. Be happy ! We have saved the world from the Daleks."

"Doctor?"

"Yes"

"Take care!"...

"Thank you Doctor. Jack told me you were amazing, he was wrong. You are much more than that. Thank you again for everything and come to see us as many time as you want."

"You're welcome Gwen, Give me a big hug. Jack, take care of her. She is good really good."

The Doctor went inside the TARDIS with Rose and Donna.

They arrived to Chiswick.

"Donna, thank you for everything. It's a pleasure to have you as a friend. Be yourself. You are incredible. And remember what you told me when you thought I have lost Rose forever. You told me to find someone to travel with. Now I'm tell you the same. Find someone and be happy. And if one day you hear a strange noise and you see a blue box, this will be your crazy friend the Doctor who comes to say hello."

"Hope you will come to see me! Rose take care and if you need anything, give me a ring!"

"I will, be sure of that Donna. Take care".

Rose and the Doctor entered in the TARDIS.

The Doctor kissing Rose and having his hand over his tummy where a time lord was growing inside her.

"Doctor, I'm ready for everything. I know what can happen."

"We will face it together. Everything's gonna be alright. Be sure of that!"

And the TARDIS left ready for another trip back to the parallel world where the Doctor was starting a new life with Rose Tyler.


End file.
